


The Hotel

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [4]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Depression, M/M, billy loosing his sight, loki trying to make it better and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The Hotel

He glanced down at his phone, reading the message before tucking it back into his pocket. "Fight?" Tommy's voice questioned from behind him. "He's in a mood." All he did was nod. "You gotta go work this out, bro. You know Billy's special." Teddy stared at the tv for a moment. "Yeah, I know." He crashed on the couch that night, not knowing really what to do with himself.

Billy awoke the next morning, but it wasn't Teddy's usual warmth that seemed around him. Bot that he could remember much he hadn't slept the least bit soundly. His optics drifting slightly open only to close at the rays of sunlight. Palm reaching forward he texted his boss asking for a sick day.

Loki didn't stir one bit. Too content to actually have slept in a bed. Noticing that Billy had moved, a grunt came from his lips followed by a yawn. Body slowly started to stir. "Still no word from the jolly green giant." Loki's tone was slightly playful before rolling himself back into the covers.

Billy gave a playful shove before winding himself out of the sheets. He moved to the bathroom doing a routine and headed to the kitchen brewing coffee, of he wasn't going to productive at work he could at least do so here

The smell of coffee filled the same apartment before the door opened and closed, Teddy walking in like he'd been asleep all day. It was strange. His head pounding, looking at Billy with a small smile. "Morning, Bee." He snaked and slid into one of the bar stools. "Well, look what the cat drug in." Loki's voice chimed from the bedroom door as he snaked over and stole a cup.

Billy offered him the ice cream flavored creamer he was so fond of. Optics focusing on a laptop screen has he began to pay bills, free hand wrapped around a cold mug of coffee." Morning Tee, where'd you go?" Billy had an adept way at pretending fights didn't happen

"I spent the night with Tommy." He didn't deny that he'd slept on Billy's brothers couch. The ping of guilt in his stomach because he knew what Billy was doing, the smug look on Loki's face as he poured Teddy a cup of black coffee. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Listening to the tapping of keys as Billy went to work on playing the bills.

"Loki came home, I slept and called in sick." Billy's tone seemed quiet, his palm moving so a sip of coffee could be taken. He knew eventually Teddy would want to talk to him

"Oh. Okay." His own tone seemed impassive as he slipped from the stool and into the bathroom. Loki's gaze following him as he went. "You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later, lover." The last sip of coffee was taken as he pressed his lips to Billy's temple. "I gotta jet. I'll be back tonight." And in a poof of magic, he was gone.

Once Loki disappeared a sigh left Billy has he moved towards the bathroom. A soft rapping on the bathroom door." Tee baby we need to talk and you know we do."

He wasn't doing anything important, just getting ready for a shower as the door swung open slightly. "I know we do." He was wrapped in a towel, toothbrush in his mouth.

Billy didn't do what he normally would, which was sweep over his body with a wanting look, instead his optics stayed focus on his face." Why'd you leave me last night, and don't say Loki took care of me because he only got to me to uncurl and sleep

"Because I know I fucked up." The honest statement escaped his lips. "Because I tried to correct the situation and you did nothing more but curl into a ball and wouldn't talk to me." He gave a light shrug. "And if you're standing here talking to me, then he kinda did take care of it, Bee. Otherwise you'd still be curled up and not talking."

"What do expect Teddy, you accused me of being a sex addict when I was trying to spend time with you. It hurt." His own tone seemed to bellow out, optics still unmoving has he watched his boyfriend's face." And do you wanna know why I'm talking because someone didn't leave me alone, what could have happened if he hadn't shown up and watched me

He shrugged once again. "And I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to talk you to dinner. Maybe a movie and you wanted to fuck me." His tone remaining impassive as he walked past him. "You don't have to fuck to spend time with me. Yes, I understand that it's a way of affection for you but I need more then just that. If you just want that. I'm sure Loki will be more then willing to take on the job." His tone wasn't harsh. It wasn't really anything.

Billy's face flashed with hurt." I wanted to go out, I was just trying to play around because I'd missed you. It didn't have to go anywhere. You big dope." Billy turned on his heel moving back to the bedroom and once more under the blankets

"And then that happens." There was tension in the air. "You can't have an adult conversation with someone that wants to curl up and hide all the freaking time, Billy." Teddy was actually very good at hiding his own feelings. Moving through the drawer to find some clothes. "And it doesn't matter if it goes anywhere or not. I didn't want it at the time. I don't have that kinda of recover time anymore."

Billy had tears in his eyes by the Teddy was finished, mobile thrown against the wall and shattered." So I'm a fucking child is what your saying. Just don't I'm gone neither one of you need to looks for me." Billy went around the room throwing things in a suit case before messily dressing himself and walking out the door

All Teddy did was cross his arms. A knock on the door and Tommy walked into the apartment. "Whoa, what's going on here?" He looked to Teddy and then to Billy packing a suitcase. "All I did was come for coffee." Teddy narrowed his brow. "Doesn't matter." He walked over the shattered phone, grabbing his keys and left.

Billy had already long since been past Tommy, he was done. No part did he want of any relationship, he ended doing no more then finding a crappy motel room, using his chants to ensure no magicking in would be allowed has he curled on the god awful sheets

When he came home, the apartment was empty. And it looked as if it had been for some time. A note on the counter in Tommy's hand writing, 'Dude, I have no idea what's going on.' Loki's eyes narrowed. Billy would be easy to find. It didn't take that much to do so. But when he poofed at the door to his hotel room, he smirked at the magic that closed him off. 

Knock knock knock

"William Kaplan, it's your mother. Open this door right now."

Billy knew better then to believe the voice at his door, he'd not told any one where he would be, and he didn't want comfort. He said he was done and meant it, doing no more then keeping his chant going so no one could come in

"Come on, Poodle." His voice rang out against the door. "I don't know what happened while I was gone but this isn't the way." He propped himself up against the door frame. "Besides. It's me. What's the worst that could happen?"

Billy still refused to answer his body huddled under blankets, clear it would take much more then just Loki to pull him from himself this time. His optics red, all he ever did was run away no wonder he was such a useless hero

He gave a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes as he found a hole in the magic chant and poof he was gone. A moment later, floating above the bed, facing Billy's curled up body. "Was it bad?" His tone soft as he spoke.

Billy looked none to happy that Loki was in his room.""I want to be alone, I'm done with relationships, affection, sex everything." His tone harsh body moving a new chant started putting him in his own bubble

Pokes the bubble. Giggling at Billy's magic. "Kaplan, it's a little weak at the moment." He made his way into said bubble and laid on the mage. "What happened, Poodle?"

"What do you not get, I want to be alone. "His tone had become emotionless optics boarded blue instead of chocolate.

"Well, I don't want to be." He ignored it all because Loki was Loki. Wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "Go ahead and zap us into an abyss. My body is ready."

"It shouldn't even be you doing this, your not the one who upset me." He hissed out optics closing has he tried to move away he didn't want contact he wanted to be alone

"True but I also knows what happens when your alone." His tone stayed soft. "No ray guns, pistols, knives or letter openers I should know about." Loki nuzzled against his neck. "Water bottles or other objects."

"If I wanted to die I could simply wish it." His body edged away from Loki, he wasn't trying to hurt him, but to much was going on and he needed to shut down

"Okay." We weeded himself out of the bubble as Billy moved away. "I'll be on the floor if you need me." He crossed his arms behind his head and got comfortable.

Billy didn't talk he stayed exactly how he was bubble or not, because he'd drained himself far to much to be able to accomplish anything. Body still nothing but the steady up and down of his breath

"You know." Loki's voice rang out from the floor. "There's really nothing wrong with you at all. You're actually normal for a boy of your age." His tone was soft and laced with comfort.

It obviously wasn't going to work, his orbs still closed. Pillow damp from his tears, he could hear Loki but for all he could say Billy might has well been deaf. Bad enough his power usage had cost yet another loss in his vision, but he wouldn't say that he couldn't see.

He sighed softly, not being able to take it any longer as he moved from the floor, onto the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "What's wrong with your eyes?" His tone curious as he spoke. "Something doesn't feel right with you magic."

Billy didn't seem to want to answer, but in the light it was visible his normal dark browns had turned this steel blue. His expression blank. Fingers tangling in the sheets the only one he'd ever said anything to didn't want him.

"I wish you'd talk to me." Loki's voice stayed smooth. Pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck before taking his hands, lacing their fingers together. "I do care for you, William. I believe that I've made that clear."

Billy didn't exactly look at him." It won't do any good, your not the one who upset me. I'm not being cheered this time. " his voice soft, but there was nothing but emptiness behind it

"So if I go get Teddy and bring his green ass back here, it'll help." One hand moved to cup his cheek as the other stroked his dark curls. "I don't like seeing you like this, William."

"He doesn't care." It was all Billy said before he rolled back over his optics closing once more. To much power usage is what caused it, and normally if he stabled out ot would go away but he wasn't stable

"You might be surprised." He continued to keep Billy in his arms. Not letting go this time. "It wouldn't hurt. He could be texting you and you wouldn't even know it because I saw the shattered phone."

"He knows the phones shattered." Any attempts after this to get Billy to talk were pointless. He took silence all to serious and at some point fell asleep

All Loki did was hold him while he slept, not really knowing what else to do and not wanting to push the issue further.

Billy didn't even seem to want to be held his body nothing more than a tight mass, optics still blinded and he couldn't stand this. He knew Loki cared and he wasn't trying to be hurtful but he couldn't stabilize either

The morning came and Loki was gone. He'd came up with a plan. It might not have been a very good one but a plan nonetheless. Finding Teddy wasn't that hard. "You did this. You're going to fix it." The fight was even worse. The hotel room door opening and he strolled in a day later with a black eye. "Bee?" His tone quiet as he walked over to the bed.

Billy still seemed blind his body still lurched over on the bed, fingers carding emptily through the sheets."Tee?" He seemed to question it..."Is it even you or did Loki shift?" His tone accusing has he sat up in the bed looking at Teddy brown optics still that faded blue

"Well, I didn't give myself a black eyes." He chuckled softly as he sat on the bed. "Bee what are you doing here? We have a home. You have a home. Can we move past this. I've missed you and you know all this magic and brooding isn't gold for your eyes."

"You left me Teddy, because...because I'm not the type of man you want. I want to much sex... I mean you practically broke up with me." Even stopping the use of his agic, he wouldn't be able to see for a few days

"I didn't break up with you." He moved closer on the bed. "You're the one that flew off the handle and packed your bags first remember not me." His tone stayed soft as he cupped Billy's cheek. "Breaking up with you is never an opinion."

Billy found himself staying quiet."Your the one who told me to just go fuck Loki." his tone was emotionless, lips seemed to be stuck in a frown." I over used my powers.

"I know you did." Teddy's voice and actions remained soothing. "Look, if we are going to do this threesome thing, we're going to have to figure it out. And you did fuck Loki." His tone playful.

"that's all I'm good for apparently." His tone was quiet, body already inching towards the hole he'd made in the disgusting bed, optics closing. Over using his powers hadn't been his intention

"Now you know your good for more then that." He laid down beside him, pulling him into his arms. "Things get said in the heat of an argument that no one means or they let words slip stupidly. You know I love you for who you are and that's never gonna change."

He felt his body pulled into a warm embrace, head ducked into his chest."Who I am isn't what you wanted, I tried to play with you and you just assumed that I wanted to go further

"Bee, we always go further. We can't help it." His arms wrapped tight around his frame. "Me and you, we can't survive without one another."

"I would have stopped, but you accused me of being a sex addict...and maybe I slightly could be, but did you ever think I just like the feel of being with you? Rather I cum or not. I like the sweet little sounds you make, and the endearing way you hold me. It never has to go further." his tone laced with hurt

"Bee." He noticed the hurt in his voice, leaning down to kiss his lips. "Can you see at all baby?" His tone stayed soothing as he held him close to his body. Lacing it with slight worry.

"No." It was a simple answer, but it laced with so much heartbreak, After all Billy was the type who would leave rather then inconvenience any one. His body seemed frail partially cause he'd not ate in almost three days...at least nothing decent

"Come on." He picked him up in his arms, grabbing the suitcase as he went. "I'm taking you home. Loki is going to look at your eyes and we're going to get you some food." He held him close as they left the hotel room.

Billy at some point felt him self shuffled into the car, minutes ticked by and felt his body once more grabbed and carried into their apartment. Palms out stretched he found a bar stool and managed to sit on it without falling off

"What's going on?" Loki walked out lf the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another on his head. "I'm fixing dinner. Check his eyes " He nodded slowly, taking his hand. "Come with me, Poodle." He lead him into the dark bedroom.

Fingers moved and he followed Loki to the bedroom."Theres no point in trying to heal them, Wanda's looked at them to...even Stephan. The use of my powers is draining me Loki."

"Shh. I'm not Wanda nor am I Strange. Do well to remember that I am a god." He sat them on the bed, Loki in front of him. "You have to look at me." He waited for a moment before putting his hands lightly on either side of Billys head. A strong tingle of magic would shake through his mind. "You have to relax."

Billy looked at him but there was no fixing him, optics focused but only distantly so."Loki why bother I deserve this.

"Because no one deserves to be blind." He closed his eyes, chanting softly in his native tongue. If his Mothers spell worked, and he knew it would, Billy would start to slowly aee the outline of Loki's body. Shadows would start to fade.

Billy felt the magic spread around his head, optics slowly beginning to focus on Loki's face."It's only a temporary fix darling

"Temporary is better then nothing." Loki's eyes remained closed. His magic finally breaking through and Billy would be able to see. "You only do it for someone you love." When he finally opened his own they were black. "Don't fret. K can still see."

Billy looked at Loki's eyes." You won't be doing it again." His palm moved softly cupping Loki's cheek. A small sigh leaving him, he was thankful but he wouldn't let Loki risk his own eye sight.

"Try and stop me." He leaned into the touch of him palm on his cheek. Closing his eyes briefly as a smile crossed his lips. Turning his head to kiss Billys palm. "It doesn't hurt me. I'm a god remember."

"If you love me at all you won't ever do it again. If i am meant to go blind Loki I will and I'll learn to live with it." His tone wasn't harsh it was caring fingers moving slowly away from his face." Go tell Teddy, whatever you did to me and that I'll be in the shower please." He leaned forward giving him a soft peck and moved off the mattress

He blinked slowly. Watched as he moved off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. He rose to quickly off the bed, falling to his knees but with no sound and stayed that way for a moment. "He's in the shower." Teddy always dropped the spoon with he say Lokis eyes. "He can see. He's alright." All teddy could do was nod.

Billy knew Loki would lie to help him, it's why it wouldn't happen again. The clothes from days old dragged from his skin and thrown into a heap, optics relaxing, but they still seemed off in their coloring, one blue and one brown. He gave a sigh." Has if I'm not weird enough." Turning on the water he flashed back to the last time he was in here

Loki sat on the couch. Listening to the shower running. Wishing that he could be in there with him. All he did was sorta slump over in defeat. Two one, both holding love for one man. Loki being greedy wanted him all to himself but knew better. "Dinners ready." The plates and food where set out as teddy disappeared into the bedroom.

Billy stayed in the shower longer then he should have letting water run over tanned skin into every little place it could reach. Music seemed to play from an old radio kept in there, his head shook lightly and he relaxed once more. In truth he didn't want to go back out and face them, they both loved him but he loved them both.

"Bee." There was a gentle knock on the door. "Dinner is ready baby " Teddys voice rang out over the water. He felt guilty for everything that happened. Everything he said. Walking back into the living room, Loki was gone. Teddy just shook his head.

Walking into the living room Billy noticed the lack of Loki instantly." I'm not being fair to either of you...you two don't love each other...your both just in love with someone who would be better left alone." He sighed knowing he couldn't even reach for his phone anymore

"Bee." Teddy sat at the table and asked him to join. "Eat please. And you know how Loki poofs in and out like crazy. He's probably got another job to do." His tone stayed soft. "And I see Loki as a friend. No I don't love him like you do but I don't hate him either."

Billy knew arguing would do know good so he sat down and ate, mouth moving slowly against each bite. He didn't make an attempt to hug, crawl, whine or any thing for attention.

"And this isn't you either." He couldn't help but smile softly as he reached over and tapped his chin. "You can't help who you love, Bee. I love you. You love us both. It's something we have to get use to."

Optics finally looked at Teddy one that familiar warm chocolate brown, the other a faded icey blue." I'm just not trying to push affection on you Tee. I don't want to fight. and I don't want you two to fight over me

"We aren't going to fight. We just need to come up with a schedule or something." His tone was soft. Leaning over the table to lightly kiss his lips. "It'll work out, Bee."

"Don't ask him to heal me again, he won't admit it...but it took a lot out of him. That;s why he's not here. He didn't want me upset by watching him heal. If I go blind Teddy you have to accept it ."

"I can accept it, Bee." His tone remained soft. "And where would he be. He's got nowhere else to go. Loki's stronger then he looks." He gave him another kiss "Now, I have a meeting with Kate. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't disappear on me this time."

Billy didn't want to be alone, but he just nodded in agreement playing with his food. Once Teddy left he cleaned up everything, body moving to the couch a soft round of music was playing. His miscolored optics watching the ceiling

He was curled up on the roof, tightly wrapped around himself in a corner. Loose fitting clothes. Just staring. Staring into the abyss that was what he'd done to help Billy. Blinking, wishing that he knew of a way to tell him where he was.

Billy sighed after awhile his body stirring, maybe a smoke would calm his nerves. Grabbing the hidden pack and his lighter he moved towards the roof. Billy couldn't take any more stress, fights, sadness, or hurt he was already close to the edge

"Those will kill you." His voice soft when he heard Billy move to the roof. Still staying in his dark little corner. "But I really don't blame you either."

Billy's optics turned to Loki."You could have stayed with me...one of you could have." His voice still sounded so hollow from how he normally was. Gaze down cast has he slowly lit one up

"I had to leave for a minute. I was coming back." He refused to move. Refused to let on how really weak he was from the transfers of power. "Come here please." He patted his lap, spreading his knees. "I want you here."

Billy barely took two drags before throwing the thing and moving to where Loki had patted."You aren't hiding well, I know you did something to weaken yourself. You and Teddy you both love me. So the thought of me losing something so crucial has eye sight hurts you, but don't heal me again Loki

He moved slightly, waiting until Billy was sitting before he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there. His cheek pressing against his back. "Kaplan, stop being stubborn and just except the gift that I gave you." He did sound exhausted but he didn't show it.

"I do accept it Loki, I'm just asking for you to please never do it again. I love you I won't let you hurt yourself for me you should know that

"I know, Poodle." His voice was soft. Lips pressing slightly against the skin of his back. "You're everything to me, you know."

"I know your eyes aren't right Loki." He leaned back, mop of hair resting on his shoulder, head slightly cocked has soft lips press to his neck.

He smiled softly with the kiss, arms wrapped tight around his waist. "My eyes will go back to normal in a few days. Nothing to worry about. As long as yours are working, that's all that matters."


End file.
